


Faith

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith Problematic Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Sheith Problematic Week, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: “I think Keith might be cheating on me…?” He finally confessed, eyes wet, and voice soft, like he couldn't really believe the words he spoke.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Problematic Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> god i struggled with staying on task and finishing this one! my concentration has been shot, and i just can't write for a long time, im hoping camp nano wrimo will pull me out of this, but for now enjoy this!

Adam always said yes to Lance, so when the young man had called him and asked him with a high pitched and shaking voice, how could he say no?

The two sat at a cafe, Lance barely touching his drink, head bowed and his entire body tense. The silence was what worried Adam the most. Lance was supposed to be loud and emotional, fast to fall with his heart on his sleeve. Thoughts racing through his mind, trying to figure out just what had silenced the young man. All of them bode terrible things.

“I think Keith might be cheating on me…?” He finally confessed, eyes wet, and voice soft, like he couldn't really believe the words he spoke. “He’s just been so  _ distant _ lately and I couldn’t figure out why, but he’s been lying about where he’s been and I just…” Finally, he turned his gaze to look Adam in the eye, expression broken and tired. Adam was going to kill Keith for doing this to Lance.

“I’m so confused, because we always said, ‘hey, if you find someone else, just let me know and we can end this’? So I don’t… I don’t understand why he’s hurting me like this.”

“Hey! It’s okay.” Adam leaned over to hold his hand, ripping Lance’s attention from worrying his lips. “He might be going through a tough time, yeah? Didn’t you mention before that he recently reconnected with his mum?”

“Yeah…” 

“Just check in with him and make sure he’s okay, maybe something’s going on,” Adam suggested, calming words washing over Lance. “He worked hard to win over your family, and I doubt he’d just give it away so easily. Shiro acted the same way right before he proposed to me, maybe he’s trying to surprise you?”

“And if he is cheating,” Adam’s voice went dark, “I’ll make sure he understands just how much he’s hurt you. Okay?”

Lance sat there for a moment, teeth worrying his bottom lip before nodding. “Yeah… yeah, everything will be fine. Thanks, Adam.”

He smiled, “Anytime.”

The two continued to chat for a bit about everything and nothing before Adam had to get going. He had been planning on surprising Shiro with a black ring for their anniversary, something he’d been planning for months.

He slipped into their apartment quietly, hoping to sneak up on Shiro when he arrived home, a grin slapped over his face. Adam paused when he heard something fall, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of not being alone. Shiro was supposed to be at work at the moment, so Adam was supposed to be alone.

Adam brought out his phone, typing the police’s number ready to dial if he truly was in danger. With soft, quiet steps, Adam moved towards where the noise came from, his heart beating in his ears. 

Someone groaned from the living room, loud and pornographic, pulling a gasp from Adam. He pushed forward, a stone weighing heavy in his stomach at the thoughts that ran through his head. He was gonna be sick.

Just ahead, in the living room, was Shiro, thrusting into some twink beneath him. The two of them couldn’t seem to stop making noise. 

Adam stood there, stupified to his place as bile crawled around in his mouth. He was gonna be sick, he was actually gonna be sick. He stood and watched, tears falling silently to the ground. He couldn’t make a sound, not knowing what to say. What do you say when you catch your husband cheating on you? 

He wanted to scream, to ruin their house, just like Shiro had ruined their relationship. A new onslaught of tears spilled over at the thought of the house was their’s, something the two of them had sacrificed so much to get, and it was all  _ ruined _ just like that. And Shiro did that.

“Keep moving! I wanna cum, Shiro!” The young man screamed, fingers scratching lines down Shiro’s back. Adam could have sworn he knew that voice. 

Shiro thrust up into him slowly, fingers curling around his neck. The man he was with hissed, trying to move his hips to get Shiro to move at a brutal pace.

“Patience yields focus, Keith.” Shiro chuckled like he wasn’t destroying Adam’s world.

Adam left, running god knows where, unable to see anything past his glassy vision. When he stopped, he couldn’t tell where he was, but he wasn’t breathing, or he was, but the air didn’t reach his lungs. He tried, he really tried, but he couldn’t. 

He cried, loud and ugly, pain bleeding into the features of his face and mixing with the hurt. People were looking, but he couldn’t care less. How was he going to walk back home? How was he going to face Shiro and Keith without breaking down again and screaming at them until his voice gave out?

“Adam?” Called a voice, light and familiar. Hand’s held his face up and wiped away the tears. “What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath, Adam’s vision finally cleared enough for him to see Lance’s looking right back at him, concern lacing his eyes.

The realisation that he’d told Lance that he was wrong hit him like a bat, a broken sob ripping itself from him. 

Adam suddenly hated himself as much as he hated Keith and Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> how was this? let me know! personally, i dont think this is my best work, but im still pretty happy with it


End file.
